


Eyes of a Goddess

by Shinku130



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gods and Goddesses, Late Night Conversations, Mystery, Thor cameo - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Eyes tell everything. However, one must understand their own eyes before they could understand another's. A simple walk amongst the stars and moon turns into a night of mystery and intrigue.
Relationships: oc/loki
Kudos: 3





	Eyes of a Goddess

The moon rose high above the trees, the shadows danced and weaved between and around the large Evergreens. A lone woman walked amongst the darkened path, her golden eyes looked around as the crickets played their soothing songs and soon the fairies of old came out to commence their lovely ballads. A spectacle most would not have the privilege to see. The moon illuminated their wings in such a way that to the untrained eye they appeared to be like fireflies, but not to her. Her black hair danced as the wind picked up, blowing the leaves from where she stood and led her toward a small wooden stump.

She allowed a small smile to graced her features for it seemed the wind was showing her grand seat to the performance. Minding her black silken wrapping, she took a seat, enjoying the sights the beheld her and the music that played. However, her attention was completely taken away when a silky smooth male voice spoke,

“Now this is a sight one would not see.”

Calmly she turned to face the intruder, and was met with a pair of green eyes. She instantly took notice of the black, green, and golden attire.

“A sight indeed. What brings a god of mischief into these solemn woods? I highly doubt it is to watch a beautiful sight.” 

She watched as the dark-haired god stepped closer, his boots crushing the leaves under his feet as he made his way to her side. She returned her attention to the faeries ballet, after nearly a few moments of silence he spoke once more,

“You seem to know me… Yet I know nothing of you. I have not seen you around these Migardian lands.”

She allowed a humorous smile to play upon her lips as she stood. Her long black dress flowed as she stood, shadows softly misted from the very ends of the dress as she simply glanced at him once more. She then began to walk as around him as she spoke in an almost coy fashion,

“Oh? You know not of me, Mischievous God Loki? I must say I am quite disheartened by that.” 

Loki trained his eyes on her like a hawk watching for prey. She couldn’t help feeling amused by the situation at hand. She finally stops in front of him once more as she takes her long silken scarf, and places it over her head making a makeshift hood. She allows her eyes to glance over at the fairies once more only to see that they had finished their balled and were now leaving.

“My… It appears I have missed the ending to a glorious performance. I shall have to return soon. It seems I don’t have time for your questions-” She had begun to speak, however, she was cut off by the sounds branches breaking and a loud booming voice calling out,

“Brother! Where are you!?”

She couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her lips when she witnessed Loki’s face fill with a look of exaggerated dread.

“Seems the God of Thunder is searching for you, mischievous one. I shall take this as my cue to leave. May one day we meet again.” She stated as she turned to face the moon.

“You still have not answered me! Who are you?” Loki called out with a slight demand coating his tone.

She turned, staring at him with bright golden eyes, that slowly began to turn to silver as they matched the moon's glow.

“I am what comes when the sun sleeps and the sky turns dark. I walk this place every night and every waking eve.” She responded cryptically as her body slowly appeared to disintegrate into white petals.

Just as Loki stepped forward the woman had vanished, leaving nothing but a single white petal in place of where she stood. Kneeling, Loki picked up the petal, casting his gaze upon it before clenching it into his hand. 

“I know those eyes... They were the eyes of a goddess… Looks like we will meet again.” Loki muttered as he stood up one more and turned in the direction of his brother’s booming voice. As he walked away a single heavenly laugh echoed behind him.


End file.
